


Taken Down a Peg

by kaelang12



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, suggested violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelang12/pseuds/kaelang12
Summary: A friendly conversation between two strangers leads to a vaguely threatening ending.  Done as a crossover for my friend apaininthecass on Tumblr.





	Taken Down a Peg

These types of moments were rare; when two apex predators could sit next to each other without argument or sheer territorial rage.

Kerezi sat next to her companion as they chatted, wondering just how the hell she could meet someone with stories as strange as her own.

“That has to be fake,” Kerezi said, “weird turtle-monkeys that steal your soul through your ass? I call bullshit.”

Her companion smiled, and as she started to talk, Kerezi noticed how her cigarette never left her mouth even as she talked. _She doesn’t even sound mumbled; probably a ventriloquist or something_.

“Nah, it’s totally true. They wait while yer swimmin’ and ambush ya t’ steal yer soul. Aside from the soul-stealin’ thing, they’re actually kinda chill. Hell, one Kappa I know taught me how t’ swim when I was a kid. Exhaling smoke, she added “But, if there’s one thing I can call bullshit, it’s that elven friend a’yers that’s tryin’ t’ get wit’ that poor girl, _shit what’s her name again_ , Holly. I woulda smacked the fuck outta him a long time ago, and honestly I’m surprised you haven’t done that already. He’s goin’ around teasin’ her n’ shit with no fuckin’ sign o’ stoppin’.”

Kerezi should be angry about some random stranger talking about her friend like that, but she’s known Robin long enough to know that the stranger was right; Robin’s been due a head-smack for some time now. _The problem is, he’s just too damn quick for me to hit him_ , Kerezi thought with a smile slowly growing on her face.

She thought for a moment, before replying, “If you wanna smack him, be my guest, but I’ll warn you that he’s a smart one. You might end up with a few new scars to show off.”

The smile that appeared on her new friend’s face made Kerezi hesitate somewhat, almost as if in anticipation.

“If that’s a challenge, then I’ll gladly accept it. Nothin’ would give me greater pleasure than knockin’ ‘im down a peg ‘r two.” With that, the stranger climbed off the bale of hay she sat on and stretched. Kerezi watched her stretch her leg and check the strange device clamped onto it.

As her friend walked towards the gates of the city with a slight limp, Kerezi noticed the look in her eyes, eyes that held a feline’s intelligence and cruelty. Her one-sided smile grew as she looked at Kerezi with assurance.  
“If I were you, I’d worry more about what I would do t’ yer friend, not the other way ‘round.” With her back to Kerezi she continued, “Maybe after I’m done smackin’ ‘im he’ll start actin’ more sensibly.”

 _I should probably go after her_ , Kerezi thought, _but if she makes good on her promise then maybe Robin won’t be as much of an ass as usual for a good while_. With that thought, she lay back down on the bales of hay and closed her eyes for a nap.


End file.
